Kaitlyn and Trunks
by Xynostaph
Summary: A long one-shot for my friend Kaitlyn, involving her favorite character, M.Trunks ! Its slight OC x M.T, so if you don't like it, don't read it! Thanks !


**Authors notes:**

**Heheheh…Im kinda obsessed with Dragon Ball Z now, so I'm gonna be writing a few fanfics for it before I go back to Hetalia (Sorry to those who subscribed to me because of my Hetalia stories~)**

**Anyway, this is one of like…three…four…somewhere around there. Anyway, it's one of a few fanfics im writing for my friends, so I guess you don't have to read it if you don't want to~!**

**This is a Alternate Future Trunks X OC story~  
>So if you don't like it, don't read! Simple as that!<strong>

**So enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even Kaitlyn! /she'd kill me if I said she did…! If anything, she's the one that owns MY soul!/**

* * *

><p>It was strange that after all I've been through; I would be relaxing in my own backyard. It seemed like a dream, really. I was just so used to hiding, so used to just barely surviving, that I never would have thought I would be relaxing. At least, relaxing while alive. It had been some time since I came back from the past and destroyed the androids that were ruling my time with fear, and then three years later, after the time machine was fully charged, I defeated the incomplete cell with ease. I even went back for a little while longer, just to tell them the good news. Mom from that time even gave me a new haircut, since I kept forgetting to cut my hair myself.<p>

I unconsciously touched my lavender hair with my fingers, brushing it out of the way of my eyes. No matter how many times I do it though, it just wound up in my face again. Mom says that's just part of my charm though, and I guess I took it to heart or something, because I can never get myself to cut them.

"Trunks!"

I suppose I'm letting all this peace go to my head or something. I don't know why, I just feel so…calm. Peaceful even. In the past year alone, the city was almost completely rebuilt, except for a ring of ruins around the city limits. They were really hazardous, with the ground all broken apart and everything. It's too dangerous for regular people to do the job themselves, so we're waiting for more machinery to become available to help.

"TRUNKS!"

My eyes shot open as I looked at the skeptical face of my mother, her blue hair tied in a tight bun. I half grinned and stood, wiping the dirt off of my pants. If there was one thing this place would never run out of, it's that clingy dirt that somehow manages to get on you, even when you were floating in the sky.

"Oh, hey mom. What's up?" I asked, looking down at my mother. Bulma Brief, her real name, wasn't a short woman. And she knew how to carry herself, so she appeared even taller than she actually is. But ever since I returned from the other time line, and since I trained with dad in the hyperbolic time chamber, I had grown a couple inches, and went from almost being as tall as her, to being quite a bit taller than her.

I assure you, that was one thing I did NOT inherit from my dad. He was a pretty short man after all.

"Trunks, what have you been doing out here?" She asked, in a voice that seemed a bit too innocent to be good. I inwardly groaned, knowing that somehow, for some reason, I was possibly in trouble. For what, I didn't know, but I knew that tone of voice to brace myself.

"Err...Sitting out here, just thinking really. Mostly about how much this has all changed in such a short time." I responded, looking from her expertly masked neutral face, to the dome shaped house we lived in, and then even beyond that, where the silhouettes of buildings and cranes stood silently, the different shades of grey and black standing out against the noon-time sky.

"Right..." She began, placing a finger thoughtfully to her chin.

Crap, hear it comes.

"Trunks, where's your phone?" Bulma asked, making me pause. I had it, right? I made a move to grab my bag, but then I realized it was inside. I remember dropping it and placing the phone somewhere on my person. Was it in my jacket pocket? Then I remembered it was in my pants pocket.

"In my pocket, hold on..." I paused to dig my hands into the soft fabric, shifting little things aside until i felt the familiar shape of my cell. I took it out and gave it to her, wondering what she wanted from it. She flipped it open and stared at the blank screen, her face still solid and unmoving, allowing me no chance to see what she might have been thinking.

"It's not on."

I blanched, not knowing what to tell her. Was that what she was so secretly mad about? I scratched my neck, looking at the small black and blue device now in her hands.  
>"Right, sorry. It kinda died, and I kept forgetting to recharge it."<p>

Honestly, it wasn't a big deal. Electricity was just being released to civilians now, and the only people with phones were those with importance, such as my mother, and myself. My mother was the head of the West City machine and electricity group, and was building power friendly machines that ranged from phones to bull dozers.

"Do you know," She began, and I turned, not wanting to hear her usual rant about how it was important that his phone was on, and fully charged, at all times, in case of an emergency. Really, since Cell had been destroyed, there was nothing that could be a major threat right now. Nothing! And it had been calm for so long, he thought that the only real threat was those thieves and thugs that think this is a perfect time to steal what they please.

"Kaitlyn has been trying to reach you via cell AND home phone for the past hour?" She finished, in a soft voice that held no anger. But he could feel the poison under lacing the words. So, she had been working on a major project, which meant she couldn't move, and had to listen to the phone for an hour? Uh oh...

"K-Kaitlyn...?" I asked slowly, turning to face her once more. Kaitlyn was the head of the defense force, since I wasn't on it (officially) and was the top fighter in the western hemisphere, possibly even the world. But that's because she had been trained by Gohan, along with me, a couple years ago. She had been fighting some thugs when the androids came, and she didn't really know who they were, so she actually stood against the Androids.

Needless to say, she was almost smashed into little female atoms.

Gohan had managed to fend them off while I got her to safety. She had made me so mad! There I was, trying to save her life, and while flying away, she had the nerve to say I needed a tiktack! A TIKTACK! She was bleeding, bruised, almost dead, and she was complaining about how my breath smelled.

I did eat a tiktack later though.

Gohan had met up with us later, and Kaitlyn even yelled at him for getting involved. For an hour I watched them argue, and bicker, and for some reason, it went from getting in the way to 'Hey, how bout I train you?'.

It was annoying, at first, being with a GIRL while training to save the world. But after the first few weeks, it was enjoyable, at least in the fact that I wasn't the only one bleeding everyday from Gohan's training. I actually befriended the hot headed girl, though she yelled and frowned more than she smiled. But it was in dark times, so no one was really smiling or laughing then. As the years went on, Kaitlyn grew even more independent, which didn't help when I left for the alternate timeline. She was so pissed when I got back, and nearly screamed my ear off for a day! I have to admit though, it kinda touched me that she was so worried about me.

"Yeah. _Kaitlyn_. When I finally got to the phone, all she was screaming was 'thugs were attacking east sector, and she was asking for your help to track them through the ruins.' Then she cursed your idiot mind for not having your phone on, and hung up." My mother explained, her foot tapping on the grass below. I gulped nervously, realizing Kaitlyn had actually asked for my help.

And I wasn't answering my phone.

Crap, she was going to kill me.

"O-oh, ok...!" I quickly said, taking a few steps toward the street. "I'll find her right away! See ya mom!" I cried, taking off into the sky as fast as I could. Ok, East sector, right? Near the ruins, maybe. I flew as fast as I could, fearing the verbal abuse I would face if I didn't kick it into overdrive.

The ground seemed to become a brown and green blur as I flew, trying to locate Kaitlyn. Her Ki was hard to feel sometimes, since she liked to suppress it. I paused, stopping over a couple of buildings with people huddled around near the entrance to the ruins. I quicky landed, walking over to the nearest person, an old man with a ragged brown jacket and a pair of torn jeans. His gray eyes flashed towards me as I approached, but then became duller when he realized I was no threat.

"Hello there, young man. Are you Trunks?"

I nodded, wondering how he knew who I was. Well, maybe it wasn't that hard, seeing as everybody knew I defeated the androids.

"Well then, you're a bit late, aren't you?"

I didn't respond. I could only smile apologetically.

"Oh, don't worry, we weren't in any danger!" The old man began, hooting a bit of soft laughter at something I would probably never know.

"Ummm, excuse me, but did a dark skinned female pass through here? Short black hair, brown eyes, 'bout this tall?" I questioned, raising a hand to around where kaitlyn's head would be. The old man nodded, before pointing towards the ruins nearby.

"Yes, indeed. That young girl chased away the bandits that were attacking us earlier! Beat them up good! Five ran into the ruins, so she followed in after them. She kept screaming, 'stupid boy, answer your phone!' on the way in. I'm guessing..."

I grinned sheepishly, looking away in embarrassment.

"that was you then, Trunks. Well, you should be able to catch up with them, assumin' you fly low but quick. Goodness knows what the bandits are capable of in their own territory."

I nodded, all goofiness draining from my face. Kaitlyn might have been strong, but she was still human. She could make mistakes.

"Thanks!" I said, before powering up and flying into the ruins. The buildings around me loomed overhead, like silent reminders of the years of fear and evil that plagued the once beautiful planet. I felt myself speeding up unconciously, and realized I was getting worried. If she had been trying to call me so much, was it because she was in danger? I landed and tried to focus, using all I could to sense Kaitlyn's Ki.

_'C'mon...C'mon...You idiot girl, where are you...?'_

I suddenly felt something. It was small at first, but now, it was flaring, spasming randomly, as if it was blocking and attacking.

"Kaitlyn...!" I said, and quickly jumped from ledge to ledge, knowing that flying would be difficult with all the broken buildings.

I just hoped she was alive when I got there.

* * *

><p>"Heh heh heh...You're in our territory now, bitch!" A raspy voice yelled, a thin, ragged looking man grinning an almost toothless smile. He was the smallest of three, with a head of wispy brown hair that obviously wasn't cared for. The man next to him was slightly taller, but fatter, and had horrible acne scars on his face. He had long, ratty hair, that was greasy and stuck up at odd places. A few feet away from the two men, a taller, well muscled man stood. His hair was cut and taken care of, though he couldn't hide the greasy shine. His face was rectangular, with thin, predator-like black eyes eyeing the fourth person there. The smallest of the three lunged forward, screaming angrily as he aimed at the person.<p>

Punch, block, jab.

"Hey! Rude Language won't make you look any dumber!" A female voice responded, a young girl moving from the shadows. She had dark skin, and even darker hair. It was short, with spiked bangs covering one eye while slightly shorter bangs hung on the other side of her face. The back of her hair was almost shaved completely gone, making her look very much like a fighter. Her black eyes shone ferociously, sliding from one man to another, keeping all three within her sight. She wore a simple black t-shirt with a neon yellow vest, dark blue-brown Capri's, and lime green socks with regular gray sneakers that were worn down from years of use.

The fatter one growled, and tried to lunge forward. The girl dodged his clumsy movements easily, using her elbow to get him in between the shoulder blades, and sweeping her left leg under him, making him slam into the rubble littered ground.

"S-stupid girl...! You're no match for us!" The muscular one said, taking a slow step forward. The girl glared at him, sizing him up. He was taller than her by at least a good foot, and his muscles were bigger than her head. But he was a thug, a simple thief, so that meant he didn't have much formal training.

At least she hoped not.

He seemed to know she was sizing him up, and he took the opportunity to crouch down and thrust himself forward, his fist flying up to meet her stomach. The girl blanched, the pain in her stomach making her forget to focus. He landed another blow to her right shoulder, and the force sent her flying a couple of feet. She steadied her self mid-air, and floated for a moment, trying to regain herself.

"Don't get distracted, bitch!" The ratty, small one screamed, jumping and grabbing at her leg, slamming her onto the ground. She groaned, but the sudden slam had brought her back to her senses. She quickly flipped up, spinning and kicking the ratty man in the face, his feet leaving the ground as he slammed into a nearby broken down bus, that groaned as it's metal was forced to conform to the ratty man's form.

"One down. Now who's next?" She muttered, staring at the muscular man. She heard a small crunch, and turned in time to see the fat man running at her, his hands poised to grasp at her. The girl whipped around as fast as she could and ducked, the man tripping over her back. She pushed him up, using her hands as extra force as she threw him towards the muscular man.

"Ha! You guys are pathetic!" She cried out, mocking the trio of wanna-be assailants, as the muscular man pushed the fat one aside. He seemed to grow larger as his temper grew, his throbbing veins becoming more visible.

"GRAAH!" He roared, rushing forward with such speed it caught the girl off guard. His fist connected with her jaw, and sent her flying into the closest building. The wall cracked instantly, the chunks of stone collapsing on the girl, creating a large pile of rubble.  
>"Hah, that's for not knowing your place. Nobody messes with us!" He sneered, slapping his hands together to get rid of some dust.<p>

The large muscular man looked at his other two comrades, who were lying unconscious a few feet away.

"Idiots. Complete idiots. Getting done in by a girl..." He muttered, walking away from the slightly moving pile of rubble. As some of the smaller pieces of the building clacked onto the ground, the man turned to see the girl pushing a large piece of the destroyed building off of her, and standing up. She had a large cut on her forehead, and was favoring one arm over the other.

But she was still alive.

And she was pissed.

"Done in by a GIRL? Could you BE any more of a dick? Really, you're not helping yourself at all..." She mused, cracking her neck slowly as she stepped out. She was in a lot of pain, but the girl was to proud to show it. Especially to a man as sexist as him.  
>"And seeing as i'm about to knock you unconscious, I'll let you know my name."<p>

The man got into another fighting stance, ready to go another round with the smaller woman. Her grin pissed him off somewhat, seeing as how she was just punched through a building, and was still talking down to him, like she thought she actually had a chance against him.

"It's Kaitlyn." She finished, also returning to her fighting stance, though she kept her injured arm to the side, and put her good arm at the front.

"You're dead!" He yelled, and lunged forward, intending to smash his fist right into that grinning face of hers.

"And you're an idiot." She retorted, quickly hopping to the side, the force of his missed punch causing him to trip forward. As he gasped in surprise, she lifted her injured arm, and with the help of her good arm, used all the strength she could muster to sharply jabbed her elbow into his buldging neck.

Bingo.

He made a kind of gurgling, rasping noise as his eyes rolled back, his body going limp and falling to the ground in a large heap. Kaitlyn looked down at him, making sure she had knocked him out. Pleased with the results, she sighed, the weight of the pain finally setting in. She grasped her arm and fell to one knee, cradling the injured appendage close to her chest. Her head felt light and she would have loved to take a nap, or at least go back, but there were still two more men that had got away.

"And as part of my...duty, I must...bring all criminals to...to justice...!" She said to herself, standing to her full height proudly, and taking a few steps forward, slowly.

"Kaitlyn!"

The girl froze, her eyebrow twitching slightly. So, he FINALLY arrived, huh?

"KAITLYN!" The voice repeated, louder this time.

She turned around to glare at the familiar boy with lilac hair.

"Trunks." She said slowly, his feet stopping and keeping him a good bit of distance away.

"Heheh, yeah...sorry about the whole phone thing...You ok?" He asked, noticing her bloodied arm. He looked around, seeing the three bodies of the unconscious thugs and frowned. His blue eyes darted back to her, his face all business now.

"These the thugs?" He asked, moving towards the muscular man's body and nealing down to look him over.

"Yeah." Kaitlyn responded, moving up next to him and looking down. Trunks had noticed a small tatoo on the man's neck; a skull with a grinning smile. It was creepy, to say the least, so Kaitlyn looked around them instead, taking in her surroundings.

"I thought there were five." Trunks stated, getting up to look at the other two. Both had similar tatoos, and in the same place. Trunks supposed that it was like a gang symbol, to prove they were part of the group.

"Two escaped, i'm gonna go after them." Kaitlyn stated, turning and starting to walk forward, hoping the men weren't too far away. If she hurried, she could find them, and possibly even the main hideout. There was probably a lot of stolen stuff there.

"Hold on, your injured. We should take you back and fix your arm." He said, coming up behind and around her quite easily. She seemed to have a slight limp, he noticed.

"It's fine. Don't be such a baby." She quipped, glaring at him in a challenging way before walking around him. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was looking weak in front of the Demi-Saiyan. She had always lost when they sparred together, not that she didn't leave him without injury, and it ticked her off. It was only because of his Saiyan blood, Gohan explained, when she once refused to spar any longer when she didn't have any chance of winning. She wasn't much of a jerk, just a sore loser.

"Kaitlyn-" Trunks was cut off by a sharp ring, and watched as Kaitlyn pulled out her cellphone from her vest pocket. She flipped it open with a flick of her wrist, since she didn't want to move her other arm at the moment.

"Kaitlyn. Yeah. What? Ok, He'll be right there." She closed the phone and stared at it for a few moments, before looking up at him.  
>"That was your mom."<p>

"Yeah, my cellphones being charged at home, so-"

"She needs you home. Now." Kaitlyn ordered, catching him off guard.

"Why?"

"Some men broke into your house while you were gone." Kaitlyn explained, slipping her phone back into her vest pocket.

"Was she hurt? Is she ok?" Trunks inquired, slightly worried now.

"Don't know. Go home, see what's up. Turn on your damn phone. I'll call you if I need anything, ok?"

"Urk...Fine. Don't do anything stupid!" Trunks said, flaring his Ki out to take off. Kaitlyn mock saluted him, and turned around to continue her treck into the ruins.

"You're one to talk. See ya!"

And with that, he flew off, flying as fast as he could back home, his mother's safety the only thing on his mind.

_'Please be okay, please be ok...'_

Kaitlyn watched him fly off, making sure he was at least going in the right direction. More than once he had gotten lost, costing him time, and making her pissed off. But when he did, she sighed in relief, and walked further into the ruins, leaving her Ki un-supressed, in case he needed to find her again.

* * *

><p>The lights were off when Trunks arrived back at the circular dome his mother and him called home. The front door was hanging open, huge slash marks on the once hinged metal door.<p>

"MOM?" He yelled, landing down and running inside, looking around the messed up living room. "MOM?"

"Calm down Trunks, i'm old, not deaf." An obviously annoyed voice replied, coming from the kitchen. He raced in to see his mother rummaging through the fridge.

"Mom? What happened? What did they take? Did they hurt you? W-" He was cut off by a towel beign thrown in his face.

"Trunks, please calm down. You're very annoying when you panic, you know." His mother said in a calm, almost teasing voice. He pulled the towel from his face and looked at her as she sat down at their small table, which was covered in papers and folders.

"I'm fine, dear, perfectly fine. I was downstairs for the most of it, you know. I was working on some new ideas when I heard the door break down. When I came up, they had completely recked the front hall, and both of our bedrooms. I yelled at them to stop, and what the hell they were doing here, and they took off." Bulma explained. Trunks sat in the other chair, a little relieved that his mother had not been injured.

"Did they take anything, mom?" He asked, to which Bulma nodded, looking skeptical.

"Yeah, for some reason, they took your coat. You know, that one that you wore when you went into the past? I don't know why, none of them could fit in it-"

Trunks stood up quickly, looking pale. Bulma put her water down and leaned forward, concern in her eyes.  
>"Sweetie, you ok?"<p>

"Mom, what did they look like?" Trunks asked quickly. Bulma thought for a moment, before answering.

"Well, they were all pretty muscular. One had a bunch of scars on his arms, and an eyepatch. They all had these weird tatoos on their necks, that looked like-"

"Skulls?"

Bulma froze, now worried at what her son was getting at. "Yeah. Skulls. Why, you know them?"

"Mom, I gotta go!" Trunks said, as he turned and walked quickly out the door.

"What's wrong Trunks? Tell me!" Bulma yelled, following her son out the door and into the front lawn. Trunks turned slightly, so she could see his worried expression.

"Mom, my time machine capsule was still in my coat pocket."

Bulma paled, and grabbed his arm. "Trunks...If they figure out how to use it..."

He nodded. "Yeah. And I just remembered something..."

"What?" She asked.

"Kaitlyn was following some guys who had the exact same tatoo."

Bulma let the pieces connect in her head. Kaitlyn had seen the time machine before, and knew how to use it. If the men captured her, and somehow figured out her connection...

"Go."

"Right!" Trunks yelled, before flying back to where he had left Kaitlyn.

"Damn it...!" Trunks cursed, biting his lip in frustration. He had left her with a wounded arm, and she was obivously tired. He had been so stupid! She wouldn't stand a chance against a whole group of them, if she found their hideout. He reached for his pocket, before cursing once more, even louder than before. His phone! He had forgot to grab it on the way out! Idiot! He yelled at himself, before pushing even faster towards the ruins. Everything looked so different from above. Where had he left her? Where? He floated there for a moment, before closing his eyes and mentally focusing in on her Ki. His eyebrows knit it frustration as he searched around.

A small pull in his brain made him breath in sharply. There! It was weak, and getting weaker, but he found her! Good thing she left her Ki flared, or else...

"No time. Focus! Go!" He spat at himself, closing his eyes as he flew, using the pull to judge how far he was from Kaitlyn. He stopped flying when he felt the pull in his brain right below him, and opened his eyes. He was floating above a clearing, and the only building was a three story office building, the windows barred or boarded up. Two men stood in front of the door, each holding a weapon of some kind.

"...Good job, Kaitlyn." He mumbled sarcastically, before landing. The two guards made some kind of grunting noise, possibly some horrible version of 'halt' or 'hey there' or even 'who are you?'. Trunks made quick work of them, a Ki blast knocking them unconscious a few meters away. Now, to get back the time machine.

And, he supposed, to save Kaitlyn.

* * *

><p>"Mark! Any luck yet?"<p>

A nervous looking man, with barely any gray hair, and a cheezy peach fuzz moustache shook his head, looking down at the man who spoke.

"N-no, Sir! Not yet! It seems it needs s-somekind of password to unlock the controls...!" He squeeked, obviously afraid of the man. The man was well muscled, and obviously groomed. His blond hair was tucked back in a tight ponytail, that spiked his hair out behind him. His gray-blue eyes were squinted n annoyance, and his hands were crossed in front of his chest. He wore a tight t-shirt, some kind of leather-like material pants, and combat boots that were stained with many different colors.

"Well, figure it out! I want it running as soon as possible!" The man barked, and Mark quickly nodded, typing furiously. Laughter erupted from behind the man, causing him to turn to look at who dared to mock him. Kaitlyn sat on the floor, chained to the wall. Her face was bruised and bloody, but her grin was obvious, even from behind her bangs, that covered most of her face now.

"You Neanderthalic boobs are hilarious!" She sneered, not afraid to get beaten some more. The man scowled, but otherwise did nothing.

"You are in no position to talk, girl. I have not decided what to do with you yet, so I believe you should try to act a bit more courteous in my presence."

"Pah!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, laughing so hard, her sides began to hurt. "I will do no such thing, boob-head! You guys obviously have a collective IQ of 12, or else you would have realized it's useless!"

"And why is that, pray tell?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow. Kaitlyn made a face at him, one that screamed, 'your a joke'.

"Because, you don't have any idea what the password is! It could be a date, a time, a place, a birthday, anything! And if it's Trunks we're talking about, he probably made it a bunch of random letters and numbers!" She explained, looking proud of herself. The man just stared at her, before a grin spread across his face.

"So you know the man we stole this machine from, do you?" He said, moving closer to Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn didn't understand the hidden evil behind the words, and nodded.

"Of course! And once Trunks gets here, he'll stick his foot so far up your ass, your brain will go 'Oh'!" She retorted, snorting in indignation. "And i'll join in too, with the way you've been treating me!"

The man grabbed her chin and yanked it up, so her brown eyes met his gray ones, which were now glowing with a predatory glow. Kaitlyn suddenly felt she may have said something wrong.

"So you know this young man pretty well, huh? Well, if you two are such close friends, i'm sure he must have told you the password, and it's somewhere in that pretty little head of yours." He cooed sadistically. Kaitlyn felt herself shiver against her own will, and realized the mistake that she had made.

"N-no! he doesn't trust me like that! We just trained together! That's all! And why would I want the password to that dumb thing anyway? I can't change anything!" She stuttered, swallowing loudly when he didn't respond. He looked slowly from her to the staring Mark, who was seated in the machine.

"Mark, perhaps we can get this little girl to talk." What do you think?"

The man leaned over, grinning like a dirty old man as he nodded his head. "I think we can make her talk. We just have to ask nicely, sir."

The leader chuckled and turned back to Kaitlyn, who was struggling with the chains wrapped around her wrists. He gripped the front of her shirt and lifted her up, off her feet, to stare at her straight in her eyes.

"Well? Do you think you can tell us the password if we asked nicely, girl?" He questioned, snickering underneath his breath. Kaitlyn glared at him, and said nothing.  
>"An answer would be the polite thing-" He closed his eyes as he felt some kind of liquid splat against it. He dropped Kaitlyn, who scooted back against the wall. He used his now free hands to wipe his face, and glared down at her.<p>

"Spitting is a rude thing to do, bitch." He growled, all humor gone from his face. Kaitlyn's upper lip rose in disgust.

"Being a creepy dick is a dumb thing to do, asshole." She countered, her bound hands flexing experimentally. He took a step forward, and without warning, his combat boot connected with her stomach, causing her to cough up blood and saliva. He turned to look at Mark and shook his head.

"Get the info out of her...Through any means necessary." He stated, and went to leave. Kaitlyn got up on one knee, trying to follow. But the chains were digging into her legs and bare arms, causing the iron to chafe her skin. It was killing her.

"W-w...wait...! You bastard...! When I get out of this...!"

He waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, Yes. Revenge and justice, all that bullshit. But I think you should be more concerned with what's going to happen to you if you don't tell us the pass code." He explained.

"Carter, sir, there seems to be a disturbance on the main floor." A guard said, entering the room. The leader, now known as Carter, looked at the guard in an unimpressed way.

"Well? Go take care of it then. Fool, what do I pay you for?"

The guard clumsily saluted, sweating a little bit. "Y-yes! Right away, sir!"  
>The man ran back out of the room, his sword unsheathed. Carter stared at the door as shouts and loud noises echoed into the stone room. His men were fighting something. But what? Who? Who would dare attack his hideout? A large boom shook the building, causing him to become anxious. What were they fighting against, a tank? He heard screams and ducked in time, as a large chunk of rock flew through the door, over his head, and embedded itself into the wall, a few inches above Kaitlyn's head.<p>

"What the hell?" He barked, looking towards the time machine, and Mark, who was still sitting inside it. "Mark, check out what's making all the noise!"

"W-What?" Mark stammered, turning so pale his veins could be seen. "Me?"

"Who else in this room is named Mark?"

"Me." Kaitlyn replied seriously, earning a dirty look from Carter.

"Shutup."

"You're gonna get it~" She teased, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Carter snapped, annoyed at the younger girl before him. Kaitlyn grinned from ear to ear, one eyebrow raised in defiance.

"He's a-comin' to destroy you for taking the time machine~"

Carter's eye twitched in annoyance, but he turned from her to Mark, who was still shaking in the seat of the time machine.

"Well? What are you waiting for? GO!" Carter barked. Mark made a loud 'eep' and scrambled out of the time machine, falling to the floor in a shaking heap. He quickly fixed himself though, and ran towards the doorway. As soon as he was out of sight, Carter and Kaitlyn heard a scream, along with a noise that sounded like bones breaking. Carter ran over to the nearby table and lifted up his large gun, and aimed it at the door.

"Whoever's out there better get the hell out! I'll kill your ass dead!" Carter threatened. Kaitlyn snorted, shaking her head sadly.

"Bad grammar will definately save your life, dumbass..." She muttered.

That was it.

Carter whirled around, and pointed his gun at her. "That does it! I don't care if you know the password to that damn machine or not! You're dead!" He screamed. Kaitlyn's eyes widened, her smile dissapearing. He was dead serious. Well, in all actuality, he was off his rocker, so there really wasn't any way he could be dead serious. But he was seriously going to shoot her!

"Don't you dare!" She cried, not knowing what else to say. He grinned, his pupils dilated as he squeezed the trigger slightly.

"See you in hell, bitch!"

And with that, he pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>The noise that went with shooting a gun at close range rang in the air, as dust and metal bits rained to the ground all around him. Carter let out a shaky laugh, and dropped his gun, thinking he had done something astounding. His smile was crooked, sweat dripping down his face. His men had been attacked by something. But what? He would have to investigate. But who needs them? Sooner or later he would figure out the password to the time machine, and then he could go back in time, and rule the world! It was perfect, he thought.<p>

But then something caught his eye.

Through the floating dust, a touch of black appeared. That black turned into a sleeve, covering an arm. The dust slowly showed a sillouette that belonged to a young man with lavender hair, annoyance and anger clear upon his face. His other hand gripped Kaitlyn, who was standing next to him, a good bit shorter than him. She had her eyes scrunched up, and seemed to be waiting for pain that would never come.

"Y-you...!" Carter stuttered, his words not coming out as confidantly as he would have liked.

Kaitlyn opened one eye slowly, looking around. She noticed the boy and both eyes opened instantly, her face neutral.

"Took you long enough, Trunks. I was actually worried I might have died at the hands of this boob." She stated, straightening herself out. Trunks released his hand from around her waist, and looked from her to the man.

"How in the world did you get captured?" He asked, his voice free of emotion. She looked to the side, an embarrassed flush spreading across her face.

"I was hiding on the roof...and I sneezed."

"...wow."

"Not a word Trunks. Not a word."

Carter watched the two interact, wondering if he could escape. But as he took his first step towards the doorway, Trunks' eyes flashed to him, and the boy took a step forward.

"Where do you think your going?" Trunks asked, taking another step forward. Carter intook air quickly, and tried to run for the doorway. In an instant, Trunks was in front of him, and he felt himself loose air. Carter's eyes lowered, widening when he saw the boy's fist was in his chest. So that's why he couldn't breath. Carter tried to speak, but only a gurgled gasp escaped his lips, as he fell forward, and lost consciousness.

Kaitlyn whistled, dusting herself off with her good arm.  
>"Wow. You didn't play around at all."<p>

Trunks nodded, as he walked over to the time machine. "I can't afford to let anyone mess with the time machine. God knows what would happen if they did." He explained, clicking the button on the outside of the hull, returning it into capsule form as smoke appeared.

"So, good news!" Kailtyn started, watching Trunks slip the capsule into his pants pocket. "They never figured out the password for the time machine!"

"What password?" Trunks asked, looking honestly confused. "There's no password for the time machine."

Kaitlyn gaped. "W-well, how come it wouldn't turn on for them then?"

Trunks scratched his head, a nervous smile playingat the edges of his lips.  
>"W-well, it's dead. We never charged it after I came back."<p>

"...Wow. And here I thought you were clever..." Kaitlyn began, wobbling a little. Trunks caught her by the arm, and helped her steady herself.

"You ok?" Trunks wondered aloud, as he watched her try to take another step forward. She failed, of course, and landed on her backside with a solid thump.

"Yeah, oh, sure, of course. I'm fine you know? Can't feel one arm, bleeding from my head, legs are bloody. You know, nothing serious." Kaitlyn mused, sarcasm evident in her voice. Trunks smiled and sighed, scooping the girl up bridal style. She squirmed uncomfortably as he carried her out the room, upstairs, and out the front door. Kaitlyn looked at the unconcious men as they passed, all unconcious, but alive.

"You didn't kill any of them."

"I don't like to kill." He responded.

Kaitlyn snorted, looking indignant. "I know that, idiot. I was just making a statement."

Trunks rolled his eyes and took off, flying back towards the home he shared with his mom. He didn't want to go too fast, in case Kaitlyn's injuries would become aggitated. He was silent as he flew, not really knowing what they would talk about. Kaitlyn seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, her eyes never leaving her hands, except on the rare occasion of stealing a peek at Trunks. After a few moments, Kaitlyn looked up, her face unreadable.

"Hey...Trunks?" She began. Trunks looked down at Kaitlyn and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? What?" He responded, curious.

"You need a tictack." She stated, and used her good arm to push his face away.

He couldn't help it. He laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's End notes:<strong>

**That took waaaay longer than expected...**

**Like, a week or two...Ah well. I regret nothing!**  
><strong>So, just to let you all know, yes, this could have been a multi chapter, but I didn't feel like making it one. So there, it's now a very LONG one shot.<strong>

**I ENJPYED IT.**

**I don't like how bad this is written, but at least i got it done, which makes me happy~**

**1 down, 2 to go~!**

**See ya!**


End file.
